Contentment
by emeraldflame91
Summary: "For Harry this is tranquility. The sun caressing the nape of his neck, Ginny's arms wrapped tight around his back, her lips on his, and the sensation of unadulterated bliss that she's brought him these past few weeks."


**Contentment**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Ginny Weasley. They belong to the intelligent and incredibly talented J.K. Rowling.

**Time Period: **This drabble is set during Half-Blood Prince shortly after Harry and Ginny begin dating. This is my take on Harry's "particularly happy hour" by the lake with Ginny. :D

Author's Note: Just a note to my usual readers (you know who you are, you awesome W.I.T.C.H. fans!) this drabbleshot isn't something that I've written super recently. I actually wrote it back in March as a birthday present for my dear friend Fernie because she's a HUGE Harry/Ginny fan. Since Harry and Ginny are the reason why I'm even into online fandoms in the first place (and they were my first OTP) it was really thrilling to write a fanfic about them. Goodness knows I made many halfhearted attempts at writing H/G fanfics in late middle school/early high school and failed miserably. (Note: None of my H/G crap!fics were posted on the internet.) So, needless to say, it felt great to know that I wasn't writing a complete piece of crap when I was working on this ficlet three months ago.

* * *

For Harry this is tranquility. The tickle of the grass on his arms, the sun heating his face, the calm fluttering breeze, his head in Ginny's lap. He closes his eyes when she begins to stroke his hair, succumbing to the sensation of relaxation that has become all too common nowadays.

He begins to contemplate this, thinking that he deserves it. He's dealt with a considerable amount of stress this year between his meetings with Dumbledore and keeping tabs on Draco. This is a much needed escape from his anxiety. It's his personal piece of heaven.

"Don't fall asleep on me, Potter. You'll take all the fun out of this."

"Can't help it. Too relaxed. You tend to do that to me, Weasley."

"I do, do I? You're quite the flatterer."

"I give praise when it's due." Harry opens his eyes and stares up at her. "Kiss?"

Ginny presses a kiss to his forehead.

"Being cheeky now, are we?"

She touches her lips to his cheek in response and smiles against his skin. "Maybe."

Harry sighs. "This is brilliant."

Ginny lets out a similar noise of contentment when Harry raises the back of her hand to his lips. "It sure is." She grins at his tender gesture. "Well isn't that chivalrous? Are you my knight in shining armor?"

"Perhaps..." Harry trails off, noticing an oddity about her remark. "How do you know about knights in shining armor, love?"

"Dad used to bring home books with Muggle tales in them when I was little. He would read them to me. He tried reading them to Ron, but he was never interested. Cared more about his broom, the prat. Anyway, Dad read me stories about King Arthur, the knights of the round table, and Guinevere. They were so... _enchanting_." She has a far-off look on her face as if she's entranced in her reminiscing.

"They're great, aren't they?" Harry clasps her hand and squeezes it.

"Yes." Ginny's expression becomes thoughtful. Then her lips curl into a sudden smirk. "Come to think of it, Harry, maybe you're my King Arthur."

"What? No! I don't want you to cheat on me," he gasps as if he is scandalized. "And I don't want to sentence you to death either!"

"At least we'd have a short-lived romance," she laughs.

"You're so... goofy." Harry pretends to look disdainful and tickles her hand.

"Don't you dare do that!" Ginny slaps his hand to ward off his unwelcome tickles. She giggles at the sensation he's evoked.

"I'll do you one better," he taunts, releasing her hand.

Before she can calculate his next move and take preventative action, Ginny finds that she has been wrestled onto the soft grass with speed and efficiency. She's flat on her back and Harry's made himself a nice seat on top of her thighs, his legs on either side of hers. She glares up at her boyfriend with narrow eyes. "You're rotten, Potter!"

"And your reflexes are unexpectedly slow today, Weasley. I thought they were faster than that, seeing as you're a chaser..." he pauses, and a devious smile slithers onto his face. "I think you just ruined the team's reputation."

"Oh stuff i-"

Ginny doesn't finish her sentence because Harry kisses her silent. They become lost in one another and cling to the tender moment.

For Harry this is tranquility. The sun caressing the nape of his neck, Ginny's arms wrapped tight around his back, her lips on his, and the sensation of unadulterated bliss that she's brought him these past few weeks. Harry hopes that he'll never have to let it go.

* * *

Author's Note: I'll be the first to admit that I didn't learn a lot about the story of Arthur and Guinevere when I was in school. In fact, I don't recall learning about them at all. Any research that I did on this topic (that was intentionally done for the sake of this fic) was very brief. One of the tidbits of information that I read stated that in one version of the tale Arthur sentenced Guinevere to death. If you're more well versed in this subject and this strikes you as inaccurate, then I apologize. I hope you were able to enjoy this piece regardless of the potential "inaccuracies" in it.

If you spotted any typos please let me know. If you have any concrit please word it in a tactful and respectful manner.

That's all. As per usual, thanks to everyone who faves, reviews, and adds my fics to their communities. I really, _really_ appreciate it! Much love to you! x333

'Till the next time, emeraldflame out!


End file.
